jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode RI28/@comment-25150955-20190509023313
The Who: This was their last song I knew of so I opted for it. Pretty standard performance, which is kind of a shame considering how much I liked their Wildcard performance. I don’t think they should advance from this point. Pilobolus: What a weird freaking act. It had a hell of a slow buildup but the last four or so minutes made up for it, I think. We had two escape acts tonight, and they are my preferred to move on from the two—it was unique and clever, and actually kinda impressive and, in the case of the last girl, dangerous. Good job! Adam Lambert: He has the voice, is all I can say. I gotta see this guy in the Semifinals if it kills me. Ace Silver: I’m trying to look at this from the standpoint of an actual performance, rather than an imaginary performer, and... yeah this performance blew. Had no idea what was going on the entre time, it was at least clear in JC what the intention was, but this time was just... what the hell even was that? Bad performance. Bo Burnham: Hilarious, clever, brilliant, et cetera. Best comedian we’ve got in the competition. I definitely wanna see him in the next round. Fantastic job. Prince: Eighties music. Twist & Pulse: This was a weird one. Not nearly on the same caliber as Les Twins a few weeks back but still really polished and fun. I could do with less butt-stuff but it was fun... I’m just not sure if I’m dying to see them again. We’ll see with these two, but overall good job. Il Divo: Great performance overall. Fantastic take on an already jaw-droppingly beautiful song—definitely should move on. Lance Burton: Last time we saw him, he gave a thrilling, high-stakes escape with legitimate danger, rather than throwing any bullshit at us. This week, he did the exact opposite—it was slow, with a disappointing payoff, and he threw as much shit at the wall as he could! The mark of a poor illusion is someone leaning back, thinking, “really?” rather than then being on the edge of their seat with excitement—Darcy Oake managed to pull this off with no garbage pulled, and now Lance somehow managed to get way worse. Biggest disappointment of the night. Katy Perry: No disrespect to Smack intended at all with this, but I’m kind of sick and tired of seeing her perform over and over after she keeps getting eliminated with every new round. She’s doing pretty much nothing new with every performance thematically—I’m just kinda over it at this point. She’s a talented singer, but she has to go at this point, especially considering her competition this week. Clayton English: I liked it, but I wish it were live. The performance was kinda lacking that oomph that made his first two performances so wonderful, and I feel like seeing him onstage performing would’ve helped him tend to that effect. In terms of material and delivery, though, he more than deserves a second chance, even if Bo outdid him. Aretha Franklin: Q U E E N.